My story
by Insert-evil-laugh-here
Summary: I was just another fangirl of twilight and Maximum Ride until i foung out they were real. My name is Samantha and this is my story. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: my first story sucks so I am writing another one

A/N: my first story sucks so I am writing another one.

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight if I did I would make Edward marry me.

Summary: I was totally obsessed with twilight and maximum ride, until I found out the hard way they weren't just fake. My name is Samantha and this is my story.

_I _hate _monday!_ I thought to myself. I have no good friend's cause I'm always reading, ay school is filled with preppy snobs, and I get bored to easily with school. My life is so boring.

"Ok class today we are going to be talking about our favorite books." I sat upright in my chair and raised my hand up faster than anyone in my class. "Sam, I hope this is not another lecture about how twilight is amazingly awesome and anyone who doesn't read it should shoot themselves in the foot."

"Nope, it's about another book Maximum Ride. It is as good as twilight and it is realistic! It has a great plot and is about kids with wings who save the world while stupid scientists try to kill them. It is amazing!"

"Umm… Ok .Now who's next…Erik."

"Well I like Bram Stokers Dracula!"

" _Dracula_ makes vampires look like heartless monsters! Vampires are not even afraid of the sun; they sparkle, have no fangs, and have humanity! If you go by Bram Stokers biased opinion you shall live in the darkness! Vampires are hot and some of them are really nice I shun you and your biased opinion!" By this point I was standing on my chair yelling at the newly petrified Eric.

"Miss Arnold go to the principal's office. Now!"

"I AM JUST TELLING THE TRUTH THOUGH!" I screamed. Shit. I soooo have like two weeks of detention. Me and my god dammed big mouth.

"You shall not speak to me that way. Go to the principal's office now." Ms. Talucci said in a firm voice. I sighed and walked away towards the principal's office. Only to find my principal was in his chair. Completely. Drained. Of . Blood! With a vampire that looked a lot like Aro bending over with his teeth to his neck.

I was going to end it there but I am to nice. : p

" Dude! If you are going to drink somebody's blood don't do it in public! Seriously!" Aro looked up surprised I was not scared but quickly regained his composure and smirked evilly at me. "Is Jane here cause if she is she better not torture me or I will seek revenge for Edward and kick her sorry ass!"

"Samantha you have been chosen to have the gift of eternal life. Because of what power I believe you will have." Before I had time to respond he bit into my neck his teeth breaking my skin. Then all I knew was pain. I felt as fire started in my neck but lingered there bylining till it was completely unbearable. I screamed and kicked with all my might but it would not go away. The fire was spreading slowly as if taunting me and taking its time to kill me. I forgot that Aro was standing over me and that I was no longer in my school. I was concentrating on the pain hoping it would go away.

_But it won't go away, not soon._ A voice spoke to me. Great. Not only am I changing into a vampire but I am also going crazy. Just. Chipper.

K that was chapter one review if you like it or I will hit you with a wet noodle till unconsciousness! Review! Oh and what should my power be check the poll on my profile!


	2. finding the flock

Chapter two

Chapter two

_Three days later_

"Ugh" I rolled over on my side to see where I was. I think I might be in school but then again since when did school have grass growing from the floor. I probably fell asleep in the backyard again, even if I don't remember going home. To be honest I don't even remember anything.

"I think she is waking up, Aro." Aro. Shit I remember that I saw him killing my principal and I was in to much state of shock to scream so I acted like I was ok with it. Man I am so messed up! It sounded like Aro (jackass) brought someone with him. Great, maybe it's one of the other members of the Volturi who are so amazingly stupid to think I wouldn't just get up and run away. I tried standing up. Great they did count on it. Stupid mind reading vampire! (**Lol!)**

"Samantha can you hear me?"

"Screw. You." Take that Aro!

"I can walk you know."

"Yes but it would be extremely difficult if you walked with ropes around your ankles and wrists."

"So, untie me smartness." Please fall for it, Please fall for it!

"I am afraid that can not happen, you may run." Grrrrrrrrrrr! Wait if twilight is real then maybe Maximum ride is to . Oh god I hope so!

"Max! Iggy! Fang! Angel! Gas Man! Nudge! HELP!"

"Who are you talking to, no one can hear you." I smiled as six shapes dropped from the sky in back of Aro. Boy was he in for a surprise.

"Really because I am pretty sure they did." He turned around. This was my time to get these stupid ropes off of me. I pulled my hands apart as hard as I cold and they hit me in the face. Hard. I really am strong! Next ankles. I got a stick. To afraid of what will happen if I use my strength again. I sawed through the ropes in 2 seconds flat. You would think that they would use better ropes. Seriously. "Thank you so much guys I-" I stopped. The flock was fighting the vampires. A feeling of guilt came over me. I caused this fight. Now I know how Bella feels. I had to help them! I started running at vampire speed toward Aro and sunk my teeth into his neck. He screamed out in pain and fell to the floor withering. I smiled. This fighting stuff is fun! Ha! I just quoted Alice but replaced hostage with fighting. That's a knee slapper! "Max! Behind you!"

"Thanks." she yelled to me as she hit Felix with her wings. Awesome! Just like that the fight was over. Aro should not have underestimated me. He made a really big mistake.

"Hey, why did you call us, not that I care but I am just a curious person. A lot of people think I talk too much. But your not human I can tell. What are you?" Gosh they were not lying when they said nudge was a motor mouth!

"I think I am a vampire." Everyone stared at me with horrified eyes. "I mean not like them I am a good vampire. I need your help."

"Why should we help you?" Max asked rather coldly. Can't blame her. I am a blood sucking monster.

"Because I know where to get you food, shelter, and safety. She nodded

"Lead the way."

"'Kay"

With that I lead them back to my house.

"Come on we have to be quiet. Can't wake up my parents." There was something I really wanted to see. How I looked. So I walked to the nearest mirror and saw my face. I was beautiful. I had high cheek bone, dirty blonde hair, blood red eyes, and Olive tinted skin. Weird for a vampire I thought.

_But you are not a regular vampire._ There it was again, the voice. Just then I noticed what I was wearing. A purple and black, wedding gown! Why was I wearing this I thought?

_All answers well come in due time._ I need to talk to max. She has a voice to.

A/N; Pics on my profile! Review and chapters will get longer!


	3. AN important!

Ok I really need you guys to go to my poll k

Ok I really need you guys to go to my poll k! or else I don't know what to write! k no new chapter sorry.


	4. Girl Talk

A/N: I decided that if you guys won't vote I will just decide for myself

A/N: I decided that if you guys won't vote I will just decide for myself. Longer chapter! Kay. Now on with the story! Oh and bold Italics is the voice.

Disclaimer. I seriously own nothing. I don't even own myself!

Chapter Three: Girl Talk

"Max, you in there." I said as I knocked hesitantly on the door.

"Yeah, why, is something wrong?" _Oh boy moment of truth, here I go_

"Well, you see, I kind of well … um" _just get it over with._ "Ihaveavoiceinmyheadlikeyoubutidonnotknowwhattodobecauseithinkimightbecrazybutthenirememberedyouhadavoicetosoicametotalktoyou."

"What?"

"I have a voice in my head like you but I don't know what to do because I think I might be crazy but then I remembered you had a voice to so I came to talk to you."

"Oh, well, then. If you do have a voice then what did it say?"

"It said, but you are not a regular vampire and all answers will come in due time."

"What does the voice sound like?"

"Nothing it doesn't sound like anything."

"Oh my god."

"What?"  
"I think we have the same voice."

Max Pov\

I was in a room watching the news about some crime rate increasing** ( HINT HINT!)** when there was a knock on my door.

"Max, you in there." Sam said. I could tell she was nervous about something.

"Yeah, why, is something wrong?" _Besides the fact that you are a blood sucking monster and probably want to kill me and the whole flock before killing or turning the whole town._

_**Max, just because someone is a monster does not mean they aren't good.**_

_So you finally show up, how nice of you to arrive._

"Well, you see, I kind of well … um" There it was again. Something didn't feel right. I hope she is okay. "Ihaveavoiceinmyheadlikeyoubutidonnotknowwhattodobecauseithinkimightbecrazybutthenirememberedyouhadavoicetosoicametotalktoyou."

"What?" _that was weird…_

"I have a voice in my head like you but I don't know what to do because I think I might be crazy but then I remembered you had a voice to so I came to talk to you."

"Oh, well, then. If you do have a voice then what did it say?" _try to be calm, don't freak out!_

"It said, but you are not a regular vampire and all answers will come in due time."

"What does the voice sound like?"_ Hmm… I could be on to something here…_

"Nothing it doesn't sound like anything." then it hit me. It hit me harder than flying into a brick wall. Shit.

"Oh my god."

"What?"  
"I think we have the same voice." Her face matched mine. Petrified.

A/N: OOOOH… Cliffy. Review!!


	5. Unwelcome visitor

A/N: HAZZAH

A/N: HAZZAH!! Someone voted! Yay! –does awesomeness dance- sorry . Ok here is chapter quatro!!

Chapter four: Uninvited Guests

My POV

_Did I just hear what I thought I heard or am I just going crazy? This officially sucks, a lot. Hmm… I wonder if Max will put me in a nice insane asylum._

"Fang! Iggy! Get your asses down here, we have a problem!" Dead silence. "I said-"

"Ahhhhh! Max, Sam Help!!" _Oh my god, Angel needs my help!_

"Max lets go." She nodded. I went up the stairs first going at vampire speed to where Angel's voice came from. There cornering the whole flock were the Erasers. And Ari was with them. Fuckapalooza.

I rushed down the stairs to get Max and tell her Ari, her half brother was not dead; instead he was very much alive. Not to mention public enemy number one. When I walked down the stairs Max was cornered by four Erasers, and they looked blood thirsty. I had to act and fast.** (Prepare for smexiness!!)** I grabbed the first ones wrist. Hard. He screamed out in pain and tried going all wolfy on me. That's when my 'must destroy werewolf' instincts took over. I yanked his wrist off and bit his neck in one swift movement. His screams were loud and bloodcurdling. But nothing could make me stop drinking from him. The blood flowed down my throat. The rich, warm, liquid tasted like heaven. I drank faster, only now realizing how truly hungry I was. Then it was all gone. No blood left. I threw the pale and rigid body to the side, searching for new prey. I must have been a sight to behold, messy hair, blood stained teeth and chin, and looking absolutely terrifying. I looked around and found Max in a corner trying to hide from me. I could see the body and blood. But, I have to resist she is my friend.

_MUST NOT KILL MAX KILL ERASERS! _

"Come out from where you are hiding _dogs._" they came out acting as if they were in a trance. As I approached the first one I swayed my hips seductively showing off the form fitting V neck dress I was wearing, and put my lips to his ear. "You are going to let the flock go and then meet me back here." I said seductively. I turned to the second one and kissed his neck and whispered, "You will not feel this." He nodded and I bit down. He started to actually enjoy it, and you thought I was sick for playing with my food? As soon as his body was drain I yelled at the other ones. "You are going to leave now." They started towards the door in a trance like state. I smiled. The eraser from before was still in the house so I walked over to him and said, "Go with the rest of your men." He looked disappointed and started to leave so I figured, meh, and pecked his cheek. He walked out happily, while I started towards Max. Then every thing went black.** (Yes I did pass out but it was from a needle that was supposed to knock me out.)** When I woke up I saw a too bright light, and then I sparkled. I heard several gasps and ooooh's but I ignored them. I tried to get up. I was strapped to what seems like a table while a scientist tried to take a blood sample from me, with no luck. They were also trying to monitor my heart. Still no luck there either. You would think they never saw a vampire before.

_**PAGE BREAK!!**_

_**Sam, you have to get out, you are in the school.**_

Then I heard a voice. "Well, care to explain what you are." I glared at my heartless captor it was no other then Ari. Max's brother.

A/N: Just to let you know, in this story I am 17, it would be weird if I was 12, don't you think. , review!!


	6. School Sucks

A/N: mmmkay, well I won't be able to update till Monday or Tuesday

A/N: mmmkay, well I won't be able to update till Monday or Tuesday. Because, I am going scuba diving the whole weekend. But, when I get back there will be a long chapter! This one is kind of long.

Chapter Five: School Sucks

**RECAP: **_**you have to get out you are in the school.**_

Then I heard a voice. "Well, care to explain what you are." I glared at my heartless captor it was no other then Ari. Max's brother.

--121212212121212121212122112

"Why should I tell you?" He smiled. But, it wasn't a nice smile, it was cruel. I had a really bad feeling about this.

"Buzzzzzz!" Umm... did he seriously think that would hurt me? I'm a freaking vampire! This is an insult.

"Dude, that doesn't hurt me. Nothing does." He looked surprised, and then he smiled. He pulled out a shot gun and aimed it at my leg.

"BAM!" It bounced off of me and onto the floor. The scientists looked impressed, and I couldn't' help but notice that one said 'she would be a good part of the new mission.'

"Look, just let me go. I can get out as soon as you leave or right now. Make your choice." Every one turned to look at me.

"Well then, just tell us what you are and we will let you go."

_**Ari knows what you are.**_

"She's a vampire." Ari stated simply. Now I was confused. "I recognize it. Inhuman beauty, indestructible, sucks blood, and let's not forget immortal. Now tell us how old you really are."

_**Tell him. You can get out soon.**_

I hope my voice is right. "I am seventeen. Happy?"

"Yes, I am. Now, she could help us in this new project. Hell, she could be leading it. She has the power to persuade anything or anyone, even imamate objects. Show them Sam."

_**Give them a reason to keep you alive.**_

"Fine." I stopped and looked at the scissors on a table next to me. "You are going to come into my hands." The scissors came into my hands. One of the scientists called the director down. Apparently a success story. Ari and some other Erasers took me off the table and held me down. I gave them pity. I could get away from them in a matter of seconds. The director walked in about five seconds later.

"Well, Sam you are a very lucky… Umm, vampire. You are the best success since, well ever."

"Well Max is amazing. And what makes you think I would stay around here?"

"We killed your parents and adopted you Sam. Actually Ari adopted you. He is nine teen."

"Eeeew!" All the erasers except Ari smiled.

"Come hug your new daddy!" God, this boy is so annoying.

"Screw. You. Dog boy." He laughed. I have to get out of here and I know just how to do it.

A/N: Didn't expect that, did you.


	7. Pissed Off!

A/N: Now I am really pissed

A/N: Now I am really pissed. I was away scuba diving the whole weekend, I come home, and what do I find? A new review. I check it out and what does it say, wow this sucks. Look, if you don't like my story I would appreciate If you tell me nicely and have the decency to point out what I am doing wrong, and I am sorry if it does suck but guess what no ones frieking perfect okay? Plus if it sucks so much why would you keep reading it. Keep that in mind jackass (Not referring to every one just the person who insulted me) Speaking of insulting, how would you feel if some one did that to your story? I am about honest opinion but people have feeling and mine hurts knowing I write stories and give up my time, and certain people don't appreciate it! I hope whoever wrote that is reading this now. NO UPDATE TODAY because I would end up killing everyone. Sorry I sound like a bitch to you guys that actually like my writing.


	8. Mcfly?

I Know I said I was taking a break but…

**I Know I said I was taking a break but….. I guess I could write a short chapter cause I have to get my homework done and read 30 pages of a book (its good though, its called Infected…its about murder and a virus still good though: ) and then I have to do a lab report. Ugh. ) **

**I want to thank you guys for all your nice reviews! They make my day… actually I am writing this cause I got like four reviews for some of my stories in one day. I am soooooo happy right now! : )**

**Disclaimer: Do you think that if I owned twilight I would be sitting here? Psssh, no I would be hugging Edward Cullen and stealing Jane's power…. it is freaking awesome. Also if I owned Maximum Ride I wouldn't have to write this shiz… it would be in the book! : )**

**LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALa**

I was walked out of the stupid room by other stupid dog breaths. They took me down a long hall lined with dog crates. How stupid can these people get? I am a freaking VAMPIRE I really think that they should think before they act next time.

"So dog breath, where we going? France, England? I always wanted to go to England and meet Mcfly they are so hot! I know you would agree with me right I mean they went ghost hunting. Did you go ghost hunting? NO I didn't think so! Did you play the in my pants game when in a haunted forest… ewww that sounded weird. But the game goes like this, you say a movie then you say in my pant. Watch ummm… Stick It in. My. Pants! HAHA! Oh come on you guys really need to lighten up!"  
"You are one messed up vampire." I smiled toothily at him. Only now did I wish I could grow fangs to scare the dog life out of him.

"Thank you. You are one messed up puppy. Oh by the way… do you sniff your butts when you're in wolfy mode? Just wondering." Both erasers were so mad that they didn't notice that they passed the cage with my name on it. Excellent!

**SO….. Review!**


End file.
